1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light, and more particularly to a decorative light structure having a predetermined orientation for a light emitting diode (LED) illumination agent to be inserted therein, such that a short is prevented.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative lights are widely used in all kinds of festivals all over the world. Normally, the decorative lights are strung together by wires, such that the user is able to hang the string of decorative lights on a Christmas tree, a doorframe, etc. to enhance the festive atmosphere.
The decorative light has a light bulb detachably inserted in the top of a socket and a base having the socket threadingly inserted therein. Therefore, the light bulb can be replaced if it is damaged or malfunctions. However, because this kind of decorative light requires 110V electricity, using this kind of decorative lights is not economically efficient. Furthermore, the bulb is not easy to color, which is another reason that this kind of decorative light is not popular any more. In order to overcome the these problems, another kind of decorative light using LEDs as the illumination agent was developed. Because the LED uses only 24V electricity and the plastic cover is made of epoxy resin that is quite easy for the manufacturer to form in the color required, the acceptance of this kind of decorative lights has increased dramatically since introduction to the market. However, during assembly, the proper polarity of the electrodes in this kind of decorative light is crucial. If the electrode of the light is not connected to the proper wire, the LED may be damaged. This often happens when customers are required to replace the bulbs. After a period oftime of using the string of decorative lights, one or more than one of the LEDs may burn out. When replacing the malfunctioned LED with a new one, the user might cause a short in the string of decorative lights by inserting the LED into the socket with the electrodes oriented wrong. That is, the orientation of the LED in the socket is very important.
To overcome this shortcoming, the present invention tends to provide an improved decorative light to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.